A new path
by redfox-9
Summary: After losing Sirius in his 5th year, Harry seeks a new path that will lead him to the defeat of Voldemort. He will escape Doumbledore's grasp and will find new friends and family. However Doumbledore will oppose him. Will Harry succeed? HD
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"BOY! WHY ISN'T THE BREAKFAST PREPARED?! WE'RE HUNGRY HERE! COME NOW!", the booming voice called in the morning.

"Yes Uncle Vernon. Sorry Uncle Vernon", a skinny Harry responded, hurrying downstairs to cook breakfast and start another long day.

His summer has started very badly that year and, judging from how things were going with his 'lovely' relatives, it would go even worse.

It was only a week that he had arrived at 4 Privet Drive and his so called 'family' had instantly showed him just how much they really loved him: chores over chores everyday, and only hateful words the rest of the time.

And if that was not enough, his nights were plagued by dreams of his godfather and Cedric's deaths, that left him feeling guilty every time and unable to sleep longer.

Every day was the same in that house: get up very early, clean every room, cook meals, rearrange the garden, be a punching bag for his cousin, go to bed late and be woken up by nightmares in the middle of the night.

Oh, how he wanted to run away! Forget the red-eyed madman, the manipulative old coot, the crazy adoring crowd, the damned prophecy, his hateful relatives. Find a little quiet cottage in the middle of nowhere and go living there, away from his fame.

But he couldn't. People were dying and he was the only one who would be able to kill that madman, always according to the prophecy. He felt like a puppet maneuvered by a sher number of people in different directions. He needed to find a way to take control over his life and end the war soon.

With that thoughts in mind, that evening, he wrote a letter to the Headmaster asking if it was possible for him to start some kind of training with the scope to defeat Voldemort. The letter was short and straight to the point and respectful at the same time. Harry felt very proud given that his feelings towards the Professor were far from respectful at the moment. He didn't hope in a positive answer, but felt like it was his duty to ask in case he was wrong and the headmaster really wanted him to win the war.

With a sigh, he called Hedwig from the perch in the corner and tied the letter to her leg. She nudged his ear affectionately and flew out the window. Harry watched until he couldn't see her any longer and went to bed, hoping to have a night without dreams.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next morning Harry was woken up by a persistent tap on the window. He glanced up from the bed and saw Hedwig waiting patiently for him to open it. With a soft growl, he did so and took the letter she was bringing from her leg. He fed her with some treats from his trunk, then sat on the chair to read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I received your letter yesterday. _

_I'm sad to admit I'm very disappointed in you, dear boy. It's very dangerous to correspond in this time. An howl can be easily intercepted and tracked. You can't risk your life like this. I'm obliged to remind you that you can't howl anybody during your staying there and that nobody can howl you in return, even your friends. As I said before, it's simply too dangerous. Don't be sad or disappointed for this, it's for your own good._

_As for the content of you letter, I was very surprised when I read it. Every war must be fought by adults, my dear boy. You and your friends are still too young to think to participate. It's true, as you said, that the prophecy indicated you as the only one able to defeat Voldemort, but you don't need to worry. We are researching a way for you to not be in any danger when the time of the confrontation will arise. It's not required a training for you, what you learn at Hogwarts during school year is enough for you at the moment. Enjoy your summer with your family and don't think about the war. The Order is doing a great job against Death Eaters' attacks, even if the Ministry is refusing to acknowledge how in danger we all are. But these are matters for the adults to resolve. _

_On the other hand, I'm sure, you understand this danger. Voldemort has focused this war around you and those you love. As I said, you don't need to worry; the Order is handling everything very well. But there is something I'm requesting from you and I believe you will agree with me on this. You have to stay at home, always. It's too dangerous for you outside of the blood wards placed there. Besides we don't have enough men to send to guard you and your home during the summer. This time we must put our complete trust in the wards and I'm sure you will helping us remaining at home. I know it's difficult for you, but everyone must sacrifice something to help in a war. It will be only for the summer. Yes, you have read correctly. I said summer. This year you can't come to Grimmauld Place after your birthday, the house has become a meeting place for Order's members and there isn't enough room for another person. Whilst the Burrow isn't as a safe place as your current home for you, there aren't any blood wards surrounding it and the Weasleys are a numerous family. I'm sure you understand._

_My best wishes for your summer,_

_we'll meet at school the 1st of September._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry was completely astonished after having read the letter. He couldn't believe what that fool had said. Too dangerous to send letters? To young to be a part of war with him at the center? He had to stay in that hell of a house for the entire summer? Not allowed to go outside?

"This is a fucking joke! He can't believe I'll listen! It's the same thing he did to Sirius", Harry whispered, sensing his anger arise another time at the memory, "I won't listen to him! Oh, no. I'll find a new place to stay for the summer. I can run away easily since there are no guards outside to 'protect' me this year. What a fool! Voldemort is stronger than ever now and that idiot can't have people wasting time protecting me from him! And he says he believes the prophecy. This is all a bloody joke! He won't even allow me to train! To learn to defend myself against my enemies: he's mad!".

Harry had to take numerous depth breaths before he was able to calm. He was so furious with that meddling man who was still trying to manipulate him.

He already understood he couldn't count on Dumbledore to win the war when the headmaster informed him about the prophecy only after his godfather's death and he destroyed the office in his anger. The old coot had a liking in keeping people in the dark and hold important if not crucial information from the same people, especially one Boy-Who-Lived.

If only he had told him exactly how crucial was learning and mastering Occlumency because of his unusual connection with Voldemort, then he was sure Sirius would still be alive. But no, he was too young to understand such important facts, he was only a child who knew nothing about the war, he didn't defeat the Dark Lord every year since he was eleven, who are you kidding?

He didn't need special training to defeat the most powerful wizard in centuries who wanted to kill him since his birth; no, he had essays to write for the next lessons.

If he thought about his years at Hogwarts and how he had been in danger in every single of them, he couldn't help but ask himself how could the headmaster have been in the dark: teachers possessed or polyjuiced, trolls, illegal blood quills, a gigantic basilisk and so on. He had to be blind or seriously mad to allow all that in his school.

He didn't have to worry about his safety in the summers: Voldemort and his minions couldn't trace him at his relatives' house, were he was starved, beaten and abused every single day. How could he be in danger? The blood wards wouldn't allow any harm to happen to him. He was safe there.

"Yes, bloody fucking safe from harm! Ah! What a joke!", Harry muttered under his breath while making breakfast for that evil family of his. It was still early but his relatives were about to wake up. He developed a sort of sixth sense for knowing when they were about to need him, during his living there, wanting to be as much invisible as he could. More invisible meant less shouting and less abuse. He was always a fast learner. One could think he was the perfect Slytherin if he knew him enough.

Harry snorted at that though, it was very amusing: the perfect Slytherin ended up being placed in Gryffindor. What face would make Ron if he ever found out? He was sure it would be priceless!

His line of thought was interrupted abruptly by his name being called, or rather shouted, by his Uncle. Harry turned his entire attention immediately towards Uncle Vernon, who was speaking/shouting to him.

"-so we will be gone for three weeks on holidays", only then Harry noticed the luggage in the entry hall, "Of course you weren't invited and, since your marvelous Aunt Marge is going with us, you have to remain here unfortunately. But be warned, boy! You can't touch anything in this house that don't belong to you! When we will return I will control personally that everything is still in place and unbroken or if something is missing. It goes without doubt that you must continue doing your chores during our absence. And that thing you freak and your kind do is ABSOLUTELY PROHIBITED! Am I clear?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon. Of course Uncle Vernon. Have a nice holiday", Harry was merely able to respond trying to control his frustration. As always they were going on holiday without him. He was lucky this time to remain home. Mrs Figgs and her cats or Aunt Marge and her dog were terrible experiences in his memory.

"Good", was the only word muttered by Vernon before disappearing behind the door.

Then Harry was truly alone, for three weeks at least. It was an odd feeling for him. He couldn't decide if he felt disappointed, ecstatic, sad or simply happy.

"Maybe this is what they call freedom.", he mused. "Well then. I think it is time to start plotting a plan. First. The blood wards. I'm really secure here alone? I need more information and if I remember correctly, Hermione gave me a book about the different types of wards".

He, then, went to retrieve said book from his trunk and found what he was looking for.

_Blood wards_

_Blood wards are very powerful wards. In ancient times these wards were used only by the rich and powerful Families to protect their Manors. Only in the last century they were declared illegal since they entail the use of blood, as the name indicate. They are now considered very dark magic, in fact they tie the wizard, whose blood is needed in their creation, to the place they guard. Said wizard ends unable to stay away from that place for more than a week, otherwise he may die a very painful death. Nowadays these wards are inexistent, curse-breaker dismantled every one of them. The ritual for this type of wards is composed by a spell chanted in latin and a vial of blood which is buried on the ground of the place designated._

Harry paled drastically upon reading that last line. For years he had to tend the garden and he knew every inch of it. Never, never he found any type of vial in it. There wasn't never one, so there weren't any blood wards. He was totally unprotected!

"Holy crap! That old fool has really messed up this time! I can't stay here any longer! Oh, how I'm going to kill him for this! Don't worry he says, the sacrifice your mother did saving you ensured you will be safe only with your relatives. Nobody can harm you there because of those wards. Wards that don't exist! He's mad! Completely fucking mad!", he nearly shouted in his rage while pacing.

"Where can I go now? Who can I trust? Maybe the twins, but it's too dangerous there. Then there're the members of the Order but they are under that old coot. Ron will open his big mouth and spill everything at the first person, while Hermione will directly disapprove and demand that I trust the adults because they can't be wrong and they know what they are doing. Remus, maybe, will help me, I'm part of his pack and will do everything to ensure my safety, but he's on a mission now and I don't know where. Damn! I have no one! If Sirius was still alive, he would have helped without questions.", Harry sat on his bed disconsolate, his mind working fervently trying to find a solution at that mess.

After an hour, an idea struck. The Potters and the Black were very rich and powerful families, so it went without saying that they would have many properties. There would be surely a house for him, well protected and comfortable, hidden from everyone.

He needed to contact the Goblins for that and maybe ask also about his vaults and his parents and Sirius' wills. So he took parchment and quill and wrote a letter to Gringotts where he explained his situation and asked for their help in the matter. Then he tied it to Hedwig, hoping the headmaster didn't place a tracking charm on her to ensure he followed his orders. She nipped his ear as usual and flew out. Harry waited in his bedroom to see if someone noticed her, but when nothing happened he went to bed exhausted from that long day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next day he woke up early, having had a bad night, and made breakfast for himself. "This is the first time", he mused.

When he finished eating, he went upstairs waiting for his owl. Few minutes later, Hedwig flew on his shoulder with the letter he wanted. He untied it and started reading.

_Mr Harry James Potter-Black,_

_We at Gringotts were very surprised by your letter, but we will be delighted to help you._

_We must inform you that after some research from us we discovered some disturbing facts._

_First of all, your parents' will was never opened, since nobody asked to; while the will of one Sirius Orion Black was already read one week after his death. We were told you were too distraught and wouldn't come to the reading. We didn't doubt it since there was a letter with your signature that explained everything and allowed us to proceed. Nevertheless we assure you we will find the truth and the culprit will pay. No one is allowed to deceive us._

_Meanwhile we enclosed both wills with this letter. Besides we inform you that, being you the new Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black and the Head of the Noble House of Potter, you can ask for emancipation so you will allowed to perform magic outside the confines of Hogwarts. The related documents are enclosed with this letter. If you have any questions we can arrange a meeting or you can safely howl us at any time (she is a very wise howl and flew to us very fast not allowing the tracking charm on her to work before being removed by us)._

_Now, your second request was about your estates. For the second time you can find us surprised, since we were of the knowledge that you were already informed about them by one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Doumbledore. If that is not the case, as we now tend to assume, you have our apologies. We can evaluate which house is more appropriate to your needs here at Gringotts. We included a safe portkey, in the envelope, that will transport you in a specific room here inside Gringotts._

_Lastly, your third question: your vaults. Again we are shocked. We have sent you updates of the state of your vaults since you started school at Hogwarts at the age of eleven. Moreover numerous withdrawals were made under your name from your parents' vault to the benefit of numerous people during the years. We will investigate the matter instantly and adjourn you of the results. However we are glad to inform you that you are the richest wizard in the entire Britain._

_With the hope to see you soon, our best wishes,_

_May your sword shine and your enemies fall, _

_Sincerely,_

_Griphook, senior accountant_

Saying Harry was astonished after reading the letter was an understatement. He was truly shocked and incredulous. He never thought the old coot would keep so many things from him, informations that would have helped him adapt in the wizarding world. He couldn't believe it, but the letter was very clear.

A cold rage enveloped him and his magic went wild levitating numerous objects in the room. It took him several minutes to calm himself enough to control his magic and think rationally. He wanted revenge, he wanted to see the old coot fall and fall hard from his position of power. But he couldn't do it now and alone. He would wait for the best moment and then he would strike the fatal bow while watching his fall.

Reassured by his plan, Harry remembered the wills so he went to read them.

The first was his parents' will. It was very short and written as a letter to their son. They hoped to live through the war and be a happy family, the three of them. They said they loved him, Harry, very very much and that they were proud of him no matter what path he chose. They hoped he was safe and happy wherever he was. They claimed Sirius Black, his godfather, as his guardian and they were firm in saying that never, for any reason, they allowed him to live with Petunia Evans and his husband, affirming that he would be abused there. Naturally they also said Harry would inherit everything they owned in case they died.

Hot tears ran down his face at the end of the letter. He had always hoped his parents would be proud of him, but he was never sure. Only after reading their will, he felt the weigh of the old and hidden fear rise from his shoulders. Everyone told him his parents loved him very much, but it was always so difficult to believe them! He had no memory of them apart the one from that terrible night. Everyone told him only good stories of them, but he wasn't stupid, he knew they were human and that they made mistakes, so he couldn't never believe them completely. But now it was them that told him they loved him and he believed that. They would always continue to protect him.

With a lighter heart, Harry put down the letter and started reading Sirius' will. It was composed of two letters, one addressed only to Harry and the other for all to read. Harry took the first putting down the second.

In that letter, Sirius said he loved him and that he was sorry for not thinking about his welfare that faithful night, chasing that traitor instead and ending up in Azkaban. He regretted his stupidity and the time he lost not knowing his brilliant godson. He wrote he was very proud of him and that with a little help he could become the greatest Marauder in the history. He then warned him against Doumbledore and said that it was better if he didn't trust him implicitly, the headmaster wasn't as nice as he wanted people to believe. Sirius even suggested that Harry started training on his own, without telling Doumbledore, because Voldemort knew many spells dark and non and he had to be prepared. Then Sirius continued the letter telling him to find trustful allies without judging the book only from the cover. However he could count on Remus for sure, a wolf would never betray his pack and Harry was Remus' cub. Sirius ended saying to take care and be happy.

Harry was very touched from the letter. Sirius had been always so carefree, like a child at Christmas. He hadn't seemed a responsible man, always making new pranks and laughing. He had been more like a uncle with which have fun than a father figure for Harry. Knowing he had taken Harry's welfare so seriously was shocking, to say the least. Harry would be always grateful to have been able to meet him and he would miss him greatly.

"I'm fine Hedwig", said Harry to his howl when she nipped his ear, concerned because the tears had started flowing a second time and her master seemed so sad. "I was only thinking of Sirius and how much I miss him. I'm better now, thanks", he smiled at her, reassuringly.

After having wiped off the tears, he took the second letter and read it.

In it was stated that Sirius gave a vault to Remus, so he would be able to buy his monthly potion without trouble. Besides he gave him a cottage, far away from other houses where he could live peacefully like he had always wanted. To the Weasleys he gave a consistent amount of galleons, while to the Twins he gave the Marauders' book of 'pranks and useful potions'. To Harry he gave all of his possessions including a book on how to become an animagus and he named him his Heir and future Head of House. Last, he gave to Severus Snape ten books from the Blacks' library at Grimmauld Place of his choice as an apology for that bad prank during school.

"Merlin! That was really shocking! Sirius apologized to Snape for that. Unbelievable. The world is really changing.", said an amused Harry upon reading that last line in the will. "Well, better make lunch now. I'm really hungry and it's late. After, I'll decide if go to Gringotts or wait for tomorrow and think for a plan today."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! I only wanted to say thanks. Thanks for all your reviews. You're the best._

_If I make some mistakes, please tell me. I will correct them, promise._

_I have a little question for you.. if this story will turn out to be slash, will it be ok with you? I haven't decided yet and since this is my first story I'll listen to your advice. Thanks!_

_I should be able to update once a week (sorry for the wait for this time)._

_Here's the next chapter, good reading!_

CHAPTER TWO

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry was thinking what to do for the rest of the day, when Fate decided for him.

It was only three in the afternoon when he heard the doorbell. The sudden sound caused him to jump high, not expecting anyone with the Dursleys out. He approached the door very cautiously, since he remembered he had absolutely no defenses against a possible enemy, and heard a voice he knew very well.

"Harry, are you there? It's safe. Open please.", the person outside almost whispered. Harry was too surprised to move, so the voice continued. "Harry? Is there someone here? Please, I'm Neville. Open. I need help, please."

At that Harry didn't hesitate to open the door any longer. The sight before him stopped any word he thought to say. Neville was bruised very badly and probably had an arm broken, if the way he was holding it with his other hand was any indication. He was also bleeding slightly from a few cuts on his hands, arms and face too. Something bad happened to him, there was no doubt about it, but there would be time for questions after. Now the only important thing was trying to mend him in a way or the other.

"Merlin, Nev. Don't stand there, come in. Quick. It's not safe outside, not that in here is much better, but it's all I've got to offer at the moment.", said Harry pushing his friend towards the sofa. "Sorry, but I don't know any healing spell and besides I can't do magic here. I think the old coot has a means to detect it and I can't attract his attention now. Wait here you. I'll be back in a minute. Maybe the Dursleys have something useful. I'll go check.", and with that he disappeared, leaving a speechless Neville.

Harry returned a few moments later holding a lot of stuff in his arms. Stuff Neville knew nothing or little more.

Harry saw his curious look and started to explain while he mended the other boy's wounds. "I found some bandages and muggles' pains reliver. Instead this", he said picking up a tube, "is a healing cream. It's not so instant as ours but it will help your cuts. By the way, how did you end up like this?", he asked worried.

"It's not so bad as it seems", started Neville only to be interrupted by Harry. "This is not bad?! Are you kidding me Neville? You're black and green and purple and red! You're swollen near the eye. Your arm is definitely broken. By the way, I can't do anything for it here, sorry. However I was saying, you look horrible and it is bad. So explain. I won't judge you, trust me", Harry reassured his friend.

Neville remained silent for long moments, while Harry just kept curing him, waiting. He didn't want to tell how he ended bruised, it was so embarrassing! And it made him feel so damn weak because he wasn't able to defend himself. However he knew he could trust Harry, he went to him exactly for that reason: Harry wouldn't judge or belittle him, he would listen and give advice and comfort. Neville didn't know how Harry was able to do that without realizing, but he was thankful nevertheless for it.

In the end, with a soft sigh, the wounded boy scraped up his courage and started talking. "When we went home from school this summer, my Gran kept giving subtle hints that my friendship with you was bad for me. She said I should have smarter friends, friends that don't drag me in danger and in particular friends that don't have a madman after their life", his tone getting angrier at the memory.

"Sorry. I didn't want to cause trouble between you and your Gran. I should have prevented you all from coming with me, it was definitely too dangerous. I should apologize to your Gran", Harry interrupted with guilt on his eyes. But Neville didn't think in the same way. "It wasn't your fault, Harry. You are my friend and I'm proud to be yours. Even if you tried to stop me, I would have followed you all the same. You.. you are like a brother to me", said a red Neville, looking a little shy.

"And you are the same to me, Nev. I don't know what it means having a family, but I know that if I had had one I would have liked having you for a brother, more than Ron. You're kind and brave, always helping others. I'm glad I met you.", responded an equally red, but now more confident, Harry,.

"T-thanks", mumbled the other boy pleased.

"Y-yes. Mm.. were you saying?", Harry changed topic to end the awkward silence that had fallen on the room.

"Mm? Oh. Oh yes. Sure. Ehm.. In the beginning, I tried to ignore her, but she continued to nag me and I grew more irritated with the time. However yesterday was the last straw. She... she said you were only an ungrateful child with no respect for the sacrifice your parents did when they died protecting you. So I saw red. I'm a calm and quiet person, Harry. But I know how much you love them and how you miss them, it's the same for me. So I told her to shut up, that she knew nothing and you were the best of friends and I would not end my friendship with you. She told me to apologize to her, that I was only a child and to let the adults decide what was best for us children. I retorted saying if she really has thought that when she tried to provoke my accidental magic to show when I was little and they nearly killed me in the process. Then she became really angry and shouted that I was being ungrateful and that she would disown me if I stayed your friend".

"Merlin, Nev! She shouldn't have said that, you're not like that". Harry was shocked by what Neville told him. His friend was kind and respectful, and moreover he absolutely loved his family. His Gran had been cruel in saying that to him. He knew Neville was very hurt by those words, he could see it in his eyes even if his friend tried to hid it behind a mask. His Gran would pay for that, in a way or the other.

"Thanks. However I still refused to listen to her and she lost it. She called my uncle and told him everything asking to help me see reason. He ordered me to obey my Gran, but I still said no. So he.. he hexed me. Many times. And I couldn't defend myself, not being allowed to do magic in the summer", Neville ended whispering.

"Bloody hell. That- that's awful! He-he.. argh. I hate him so much!", exclaimed Harry now truly angry beyond words. Attacking someone who couldn't defend oneself was awful, and if you add to that that the one attacked was family and not an adult, you could be sure Harry would do everything he could to make them pay. With interests.

Lost deep in his thoughts, Harry barely noticed Neville calling him and asking him to calm down. It took him a minute more to realize his magic had reacted to his feelings and had started to create a little havoc in the room. Harry immediately took deep breaths to cool down and retake control of his power. He was successful and he saw with relief that he hadn't harmed his friend.

"I guess I was a little angry at your so-called uncle", Harry said a bit sheepishly.

"The same goes for me, believe me", smiled the other boy, making sure Harry knew he wasn't troubled by his reaction.

"He's really awful, but.. Neville, how did you end here?", Harry submitted to his curiosity going back to the main topic.

"Oh, yes. I forgot. After he hexed me, I laid on the floor for a few hours, I believe. Then I woke up and the first thing I thought was to go away from there. I didn't know where at first, but then I remembered you talking about the wards here and .. well.. I thought that maybe.. if you want.. I could stay here for the summer..."

"..."

"You don't have if you don't want. I can always book a room at The Leaky Cauldron. It's not a problem.", said a crestfallen Neville, having seen the doubt on the other boy's face and misinterpreting it.

Harry knew his friend mistook his silence, but he didn't know what to do. There weren't any wards there and he was in as much danger as him. That house wasn't a safe place for them. However Neville didn't know that.

In a few seconds, Harry made his decision. He would invite Neville to come with him. "It's not for that Nev. But, you see, … there are some problems. With the wards. Or better, with their absence. There have never been any blood wards here. I discovered it a few hours ago. The old coot lied to everyone".

"Harry? What are you talking about? The headmaster lied? It's impossible!", exclaimed a disbelieving Neville.

Harry merely sighed. He knew it was difficult to believe, but maybe Neville will, once he told him the whole story. "Yes. I will tell you everything if you promise to listen until the end. I know it's difficult but it's the truth", Harry pleaded his friend.

"You have my word, Harry. I know you won't lie, you're not the type", assured the other boy.

So Harry told him everything that had happened to him since the end of the school. He told him about the Dursleys, with great difficulty, and his plans. He showed the letters and wills. He finished talking about the Goblins and what they wrote to him. By the time he ended his little explanation, it was getting dark outside.

"Crap", Harry exclaimed when he saw the hour. "It's too late to go to Gringotts today. We have to go tomorrow morning, now".

"We?" was the only thing Neville was able to ask, being still too gobsmacked and totally shocked by what he had heard.

He already knew Harry's relatives weren't the best muggles you could find, but from that to discover that they abused his friend so much, it was a shock for him. He already had seen some hints that Harry was treated unkindly by his family, but he never dreamed that it was so bad. He felt sad for Harry for having had near no childhood, but he also was totally angry at those bastards for the same reason. Then there was the headmaster. He seemed so kind and generous! Always ready to help others in difficulty. No one would believe that in reality he was more evil than Voldemort himself. It was as if the whole world turned upside down. It was difficult to believe, but Neville had no doubt that Harry had told him the truth.

His thoughts were interrupted by the other boy. "Yes, we. Obviously you will come with me then we grab everything we have, you at Longbottoms House and I here, and we will meet.. mm.. here? Then we will portkey to one of the Potters' safe-houses", explained Harry as if that was obvious. He couldn't offer to Neville to stay at his relatives' house because there was no protection whatsoever there, but the same was for him. He had already decided to move out, so he would simply bring Neville with him. It was no problem for him and Neville needed a place where to stay anyway.

"Oh. You really want to offer me a place-", Neville chocked, grateful and overwhelmed.

"Nev", interrupted Harry as he saw his friend wanted to continue. "I have already said you are the brother I always wanted. You are family to me. I won't abandon you, I don't want and won't. Simple. So you better accept the fact that now you are stuck with me. It's not a problem for you, right?", Harry asked, immediately unsure of himself even if he wanted to reassure his friend.

All his life with the Dursleys wasn't the best for his confidence and the way the wizarding world treated him wasn't better: they adored the ground he walked on one minute, and accused him of being evil the next. Harry always pretended not to care about how people viewed him, but it was only a mask put on to hide his real emotions. He always felt hurt when people turned their backs on him just because he did something they were not prepared to see. And for the Dursleys, well.. he knew now that the way they treated him was very wrong, but when he was little he thought it was his fault, that he was really a freak as they claimed no matter how much he wanted them to be proud of him. He believed it, and it was difficult for him to see the truth in the end. That day he cried until sleep and exhaustion claimed him.

However he still remained scarred and at times his lack of confidence would show up. Like now for example.

Neville blinked one, two, three times.

Harry sounded so uncertain with his last question. How could that be? He always was so brave and secure. He never wavered. Not when people called him a liar, not when they turned they backs on him in 4th year, not when they accused him to be the next Dark Lord, not in front of a gigantic basilisk or Voldemort. Never.

But now he was different. It was like he lifted off a mask and showed Neville how he truly was. He was like every other boy their age: sometimes insecure, sometimes brave. It was understandable that having grown up without parents affected him and surely his relatives didn't help either. Now Neville knew, and hated them more for the way they had treated his friend.

Neville felt such a fool, and berated himself for thinking of Harry like some sort of superhero and acting so uncertain himself. So he went hastily to reassure him.

"Of course I want it. Don't never doubt it, never ever. Okay?"

Harry became a dark shade of red at the firmness in Neville voice. Because, yes he was a little embarrassed, but he was also very very happy to be accepted so easily and totally. It was such a nice and warm feeling, like the first hug he received from Ron's mum. He wasn't used to it and he didn't know how to react very well, so he opted in giving Neville one of his best full-face smiles.

Neville understood and didn't make a big fuss of it, thankfully.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Later that night the two boys were relaxed on their improvised beds. It seemed like sleep didn't want to claim neither of them.

They spent the afternoon reviewing the papers containing the information on Harry's estates. He had many houses, two of them Manors. There was however one in that list that caught the attention of both. It was a nice cottage, big enough for some more people, and it was perfect for them. They agreed on moving in that one the next day, after their visit to the Goblins.

Now they were exhausted, but they still couldn't sleep.

The one who surrendered first was Neville, breaking the silence.

"Harry. Can I ask you a question?"

"Mm? Shoot.", slurred Harry, tired.

"Why would the Headmaster want you to lose against the Dark Lord? If you are really the only one able to defeat Him, as the prophecy says, he should be the one training you. Instead he is the one stopping you. I don't understand", exclaimed an annoyed Neville.

"You know. I wondered the same thing. The only reason I could come up with was that he is completely mad. Really mad. He wants me to save the wizarding world but won't give me the means to do so. It doesn't have any logic", Harry's tone was frustrated.

"Mm. I think you're right. But I believe there must be also another reason behind", wondered Neville.

"Maybe, and I say maybe, it's because he wants complete control over me. It seems to me that everything he did towards me until now was meant to have some sort of power over me. The wills, the Dursleys, the life-threatening 'tests' at school every year, the benevolent mask in front of me. All was meant to exert that control. But I won't be his pawn any longer and he have to learn to live with it", Harry declared in the end.

"And I will be near you. I want to help and see that manipulative evil fall", responded Neville with equal firmness.

Harry didn't respond. When Neville turned on the side to see what happened, he found Harry was already asleep. So he closed his eyes and let sleep conquer even him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next morning the two boys woke up early and had a fast breakfast. After that they grabbed the portkey together and Harry said the activation password 'lightning sword'. Then they were swept away.

They landed the next instant in a room decorated with what they thought were rare and valuable magical artifacts.

On the walls there were swords and shields finely decorated. Even an inexperienced eye could see they were goblin made: not only they were beautiful but also they seemed deadly dangerous. Neither boy dared to touch them.

Instead the two teenagers went to sit on the sofa in the middle of the room, in front of a warm fireplace.

They waited only few minutes before two goblins entered the room.

The first was dressed heavily, clad in an armor with several swords and deadly daggers. He had a fierce air around him and his gaze could rival and defeat Snape's one. The two boys gulped soundly at the sight, which caused an amused smirk on the goblin's face.

Since that half-smile wasn't entirely friendly, Harry and Neville decided to focus their attention to the other goblin, who seemed less dangerous. In fact, even if he too was armed, he was dressed in a sort of suit, which denoted he was delegated to the paperwork inside the bank. So, maybe, the other one was his personal guard, the two boys thought.

"Good morning and welcome here at Gringotts, sirs. I'm the senior manager accountant for the Potter family. My name is Griphook. Pleased to meet you", said the less-dangerous-looking goblin, in a polite tone.

"Good morning, sir. I'm Harry, Harry James Potter. I have received your reply to my letter and activated the portkey included. This is my friend Neville Longbottom", introduced Harry. "I trust him entirely and if you don't have any objections I would like him to be present at our discussion".

"Longbottom you said? I knew your mother and your father", replied Griphook. "They were very polite to us goblins and so very respected by us all. Allow me to express how sad we are for what happened to them, it was really terrible. We hope they will find a cure for you parents soon, so they will return their old ones".

"T-Thank you", stuttered Neville, who didn't expect such politeness by the goblins. "And nice to meet you", he added.

"The pleasure is mine. I've never met you in person, since Lady Longbottom changed the accountant for her family business, but I'm pleased to see you resembled your parents very much", smiled kindly the goblin. "Now I think it's time to talk about business", Griphook addressed Harry.

"Yes, thank you. Well, first of all, I want to ask to become emancipated, like you said I'm allowed to do in the letter. If it's not a problem for you, of course".

"It's no problem at all for us, we assure you. All I need you to do is sign the related document and tap it with your wand, to register your magical signature and so the tied Trace on your wand can be annulled", said Griphook while extracting some papers from his folder.

Harry thanked him and then signed where indicated, tapping the document with his wand once. After that he allowed the goblin to take his wand to remove the Trace, that was done in no time.

"Sir? Can I ask a question?", said Harry uncertainly, while retaking his wand from the goblin.

"Yes, sure. What do you need?".

"You see.. I was wondering.. you said in the letter that I could be emancipated because I'm the Head of a House. Right?", started Harry nervously.

"Yes, you are correct. Is there something you didn't understand well?", inquired the now curios goblin.

"No, thank. I think it was all clear. But I was wondering.. can Neville do the same?".

To say that Neville was shocked was an understatement. He never thought to ask to be emancipated and become the new Head of the House. He always let his Gran to act as one, and now that she had menaced to disinherit him he had thought that he would become penniless and homeless. Then Harry changed that in a mere moment: he gave Neville hope. Neville thought that he would be always grateful to Harry for that.

"Your friend's situation is a little different from yours. Whether you are an orphan with only muggles relatives, his parents are still alive. He can't become emancipated like you did because of that", explained the goblin.

Upon hearing that answer the two boys appeared really crestfallen, so Griphook hastily continued. "There is however another possibility. Mr Longbottom can ask for a temporary emancipation. It is slightly different from yours, Mr Potter, because it will be valid only until his parents are unable to provide for him. If and when they will be cured, then his state of emancipate will be revoked automatically, since his father will become Head of the House once again, as is in his right, and your friend Heir. In the other case, the emancipation will become abiding like yours, Mr Potter", concluded Griphook.

"This is perfect, Neville!", exclaimed a happy Harry. "If you do that you will be able to do magic outside Hogwarts and manage your vaults! Your Gran wouldn't be able to disown you anymore!".

"I know", responded an equally happy Neville. Trust Harry to resolve his problem with no apparent effort. "Mr Griphook, can you give me the documents for my temporary emancipation, please?", asked Neville.

Griphook excused himself for a moment to fetch the papers. When he returned, Neville did the procedure and gave his wand to the goblin, who removed the Trace.

Then Harry asked to about his vaults and Griphook adjourned him about the investigation. Numerous people have been discovered marginally implicated, but nothing was still totally certain. Harry was annoyed that so many people had had a part in this plot, but he couldn't do anything about it, so he thanked the goblin for the information and went on asking to see the contents of the Potters' vault.

Griphook offered to accompany them personally to the vaults and they exited the room.

They passed trough the atrium and went to the carts.

Before starting the ride, Harry took a glance behind, in the spacious room full of wizards and goblins everywhere. He noticed a blonde head, right while said person turned. It was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. But he was different from how Harry remembered him. It was like watching a blonde copy of Neville when he appeared on his doorstep. Malfoy was noticeably bruised and that air of defiance and arrogance was gone from his face. He was changed.

For a moment their eyes met and Harry could see the surprise in the other boy's face, before the cart sped up and he wasn't able to see Malfoy anymore.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi to you all!_

_First of all, a big THANKS for all your reviews, they're simply wonderful. They made me so so happy! THANKS!_

_Second, the question still remains: do you want slash or het? However it will take a while before getting there, so you don't need to rush :p_

_Third, a little WARNING. There will be SLIGHT VIOLENCE in this chapter. If you think that the rating of the story is wrong for this, please tell me and I'll correct immediately. _

_Fourth, GOOD READING! Here's the chapter!_

CHAPTER THREE

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_ANOTHER TIME, ANOTHER PLACE ..._

A loud scream echoed in the empty hallways of the Mansion. It was a scream of pure pain that could pierce the ears and soul of every mortal. Then a sinister laugh followed that cry. It spoke of madness, of cruelty, of evil.

Many in the Mansion shivered uncontrollably at that baleful sound. Nobody dared to help the unfortunate victim. They knew that even if they only thought to, they would end up dead by the hand of the Dark Lord. Besides the writhing body on the floor deserved to be punished by their almighty Lord. He had failed the task given him by their Lord. And failure was not acceptable. It must be disciplined for never making the same mistake twice. However the man in question was in no shape to be tortured again, the few days in Azkaban and the rest of the time under the ire of Voldemort had taken their tool on the now broken man. Still the Dark Lord had to vent his remaining anger against somebody. And what better way to do it than torture the only son and heir in front of the father?

That was exactly what he did.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

That day, a week after school ended, Draco Malfoy was brought down in the dungeons of the Manor by two cloaked figures with a white mask. Then they shoved him in the same cell where his father was kept.

It took him a few moments to be able to see in the dark that permeated the place. When his eyes were used to the lack of light, the sight that welcomed him almost made him sick. There on the dirty floor of the cell laid his father. He was covered in blood, some old some recent, from the many cuts on his body. One arm and one leg were surely broken, they were positioned in impossible angles. Draco was sure that his father had other broken bones since his breathing was labored. Besides even an untrained eye could see that the man was too thin to have had decent meals during his captivity.

Draco was terrified to see his father reduced in that state.

He wasn't stupid. He knew why he was brought down there: he was merely a replacement for his father to bring in front of the Dark Lord and be tortured in his place. Only the thought of what would happen to him was enough to scare him to death. He knew how the Dark Lord reasoned: do your task properly and you're safe, maybe; fail and you must pay dearly for your mistake. There were no exceptions. And he, Draco, was the next. The father had failed and his son had to pay. That was how things worked for their Lord.

Draco had often wondered why his father had accepted to be treated in such a way and he had never been able to answer it. He was raised with the belief that a Malfoy bowed to no one, that a Malfoy was above everyone and respected by all. Then voice that Voldemort was coming back started to circulate and his father changed. From the loving and kind parent Draco knew, he became a stern and demanding man, nothing Draco did seemed to be enough for him. When the Dark Lord really returned his father bowed to him and endured without complaint his punishments. He acted like a mere slave. And Draco watched shocked all of this from afar, never interfering or asking for an explanation.

That was when he first doubted his father's choices. He firmly believed what he learned during his childhood and what his father had been doing went against everything they taught him. He had no intention to bow to no one, neither to the most believed powerful wizard alive, whether dark or light. He would not tolerate to be treated like a slave and be ordered around only to be tortured most of the time.

There was also the weird voice he had heard while at school: Voldemort was a mere halfblood. At first he laughed it off believing it was a mere lie, but then he heard Potter saying it, and never once Potter had lied about something really important. So Voldemort was really a vile halfblood, one that was able to deceive everyone, even his father.

There was no way Draco would follow willingly someone like Him. His face turned green in disgust every time he thought about it. So when his father informed him during the previous Christmas break that during the following summer he would receive the Mark, he started evaluating how he could escape it and he formed a plan.

However now that he was a prisoner in the dungeons in his own home, everything he had planned with accuracy was no more possible. For the moment, at least. First, he needed an opportunity to escape from the Manor without being killed, then he could put into practice the plan, with a slight alteration of course.

Just then he heard a soft whimper next to him and he almost yelped scared from the sound. He abandoned his thoughts to see his father regain consciousness.

He watched while the man on the ground blinked once, then turned his gaze on the figure next to him. At first Draco saw his perplexed look with a hint of hope. The words Draco spoke next defeated that hope. "Hello Father. I see you woke up at least. Don't misunderstand. You're not free from your Lord's ire. It's me that was dragged to you, not the other way around. I have to thank you because I'm going to be tortured in your place, since you're not able to endure much more. Isn't he clever, your lovely Lord?", sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"What are you talking about?", retorted a perplexed Lucius, angry at his son's accusation. "Don't you dare speak of our Lord in that manner! I taught you better than that! Show some respect!".

"Respect?! You're talking to me about respect? Ha! What a joke. You're the one bowing to a mere halfblood like a vile servant! Have you forgotten that we Malfoys bow to no one? It's the first thing I learned from you, and here you are, branded like a mere animal, bowing to who is inferior to you! Have you lost your mind?", Draco almost shouted. "Look what He did to you! He cursed you until you lost consciousness, your body is full of cuts and blood, you have numerous broken bones, you are famished and everyone in the Manor laugh at you. Where is the respect for us here? Can you tell me?".

"Our Dark Lord is a pureblood and He's the most powerful wizard I've ever seen. I don't know where you heard that disgusting lie about him being a halfblood, you were deceived", Lucius responded, still angry at his son. "Besides what He did to me is legitimate since I failed him in bringing to him the prophecy and capture that damned brat. And if He decided to punish you, you have to accept it without complaints. It means He accepts you among his ranks. It's a honor for our family. Don't disobey Him and if He gives you a task do everything in your power to carry it out. It's a chance for our family to regain his trust", he commanded.

Draco watched him speechless with wide eyes. After everything his father suffered because of the Dark Lord, he still believed that He was right in what He did. It went without doubt that his father had lost the sense of reason, he even agreed in letting his only son being tortured! It was outrageous.

"I'm done talking to you. It's clear that you have lost your mind. However I have a little question for you. How can He be so powerful if he is constantly defeated by a mere teenager?", and with that Draco turned around with his back at his father and ignored him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was a few hours later that Draco heard footsteps approaching his cell. He dreaded what would come next. There were only two possibilities: one, they were coming to bring him to their Lord; two, it was someone who would help him escape.

Unfortunately the first hypothesis was the one correct.

Two cloaked figures in black brought him in the room where the Dark Lord used to do his meetings with his followers and torture his victims. Draco was his next prey.

"Crucio", was all he heard before pain clouded his senses and he started screaming like there would be no tomorrow. It seemed like hours to him before the curse was lifted from his body, in reality it lasted only minutes.

He was still shaking for the after-effects of the curse, when he heard the same sibilant voice speaking. "Bring Narcissa here".

Draco wanted to scream to them to stop, that his mother had nothing to do with all of that. They couldn't touch her or he would kill them. But he was too weak, his voice didn't come to him and all he could do was watch while they pushed her near him.

She turned her head towards him and whispered. "Run away from here, my little dragon. Ask Harry Potter for help, he will give it to you, I'm sure. You can trust Severus with everything. Know that I have always loved you".

Then the Dark Lord started speaking. "Lucius, you know that what happened at the Ministry is intolerable and you must be punished with death for your failure". Lucius bowed his head, ready to accept his fate. "However, I'm also aware you are somehow to our cause, so, in my magnanimity, I decided to give you an opportunity", continued the sibilant voice.

"Whatever you want, my Lord, I will do it for you", responded Lucius with alacrity.

"Very well. You will have your life safe, but in exchange you have to pay a price for it. Do you want to pay it?", asked Voldemort.

"Yes, my Lord", replied Lucius without a trace of uncertainty.

"Then kill her", said Voldemort calmly, while indicating Narcissa in front of him.

Draco stopped breathing. He hoped against hope that Lucius wouldn't do it, but he knew the truth. His father was a Slytherin and as such he would do everything to survive, even kill his wife.

He saw his mother pale and locking eyes with him, communicating silently all her love for her son. The two words were said from behind "Avada kedavra", and she was dead.

Draco screamed all his anger and sorrow, until a second spell was said, this time directed at him. All was pain again and he lost consciousness.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ennervate", a familiar voice whispered.

Draco whimpered from the pain that he was still feeling from the torture. He found that he had a few cuts on his back, but no broken bones, fortunately.

He turned his attention to the figure next to him, when a vial with a blue liquid inside was presented near his mouth. "It's a pain reliever I perfected to counteract the effects of Cruciatus. The normal ones aren't enough for that. Drink it and then put everything you will need in your trunk. You are going to escape from here", his godfather said.

"Why are you helping me, Sev? And where will I go? I have nowhere to go now, my fath- no, that man killed Mother", Draco responded with teary eyes.

"Don't worry. You can stay at my home for a few days. Then we will find a solution. Now drink and start packing. Your father agreed for you to be the plaything of the Dark Lord. I swear, he lost his mind, that disgusting man".

It took Draco only fifteen minutes to pack everything he wanted to bring with him. Then Severus shrunk the trunk and handed him a portkey for Spinner's End, his Manor.

Draco took it and vanished away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Sorry Draco. You can't stay here anymore. Your father had became suspicious of me. He wants to come here under the pretense to see how I'm doing and investigate if you are hiding here".

"It's not your fault, Uncle Sev. We knew I couldn't stay here. We made a plan, do you remember? Only promise me one thing: that you will stay safe. Don't be a bloody Griffindor and risk your life for others, you are the only family I have left. Now I will fetch my stuff and go. Take care", Draco hugged his godfather and left.

He apparated in a dead dark alley near a nameless hotel in London. It was often used by students like him who wanted to spend their summer holidays visiting the city. He went inside the building and paid for a room with a single bed, while ignoring the curious looks he was receiving for his bruises.

Then he went in his room and breathed a trembling sigh. He was so not used to such cheap places. They were always dirty and uncomfortable. However he couldn't afford for more at that moment. "Tomorrow I'll go to Gringotts, but now it's better if I go to bed I'm still aching all over, damn monster".

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next day Draco disguised himself in muggle clothes, borrowed from his godfather and tied his hair in a ponytail. It was a perfect disguise for a Malfoy, in fact who would believe a Malfoy would dress like a muggle? Nobody would notice him in the crowd of Diagon Alley, not even his father, especially him. Not that he was happy to wear clothes like that, but when the need call you don't have much choice.

Half an hour later, Draco entered the Leaky Cauldron. It was the first test to see if his camouflage was successful. It was, not a single person paid notice to him. He breathed a sigh of relief. Now he needed only to reach the bank and do his business. However a copy of the Daily Prophet captured his attention: in the front page there was an article about him with his photograph.

_LUCIUS MALFOY DISINHERITS HIS OWN SON_

_It is with great shock that this humble reporter informs her dear readers that this morning Lucius Malfoy went to the Ministry of Magic to proclaim that from today his son and only heir is disowned. I personally witnessed him sign the documents pertaining this matter._

_When asked about the reason behind this action, he spoke in a sorrowful tone._

"_Regrettably, we see the world in a different way. He no longer believes in the Family tradition, opinion that I discovered only yesterday. I tried to make him see reason, but he shrugged me off and packed his things to leave home. My wife was so hurt by his decision that she felt ill and had to go away in our Mansion in France to recover from the shock. However she sadly agreed with me in my decision to disown our son, who so greatly disappointed and hurt us"._

Draco couldn't believe his eyes. He had read only the beginning of the article and he already felt sick at the lies his father invented to justify his actions. He even mentioned his mother, the same woman he didn't hesitate to kill. How he wanted to be one to end that bastard's life! He incinerated the paper, not wanting to read more of the article and left the inn.

Once in the main alley he went directly in Gringotts and waited his turn to speak with a goblin.

"Hi, I want the statements regarding my vault, please", he asked. If there was a useful thing his former father didn't taught him, it was that if you treat the goblins with respect and without saying silly thing, then they will be less spiteful and do what you need faster.

"Wait a moment, I'll get them", the goblin responded.

While he was waiting for the documents, Draco glanced around to be sure no one had recognized him. It was in that moment that he glimpsed a familiar pair of green eyes. To say he was utterly shocked was an understatement.

"What is doing Potter here? Didn't he need t o stay at his relatives' house to stay safe? This is interesting. I only hope he doesn't shout my name here or I'll be dead", he mused when he saw the boy recognized him. Fortunately, Potter's car started its run and the boy disappeared before he had time to process and say even a single world.

"Maybe I need to change my plans afterall. It can give me a chance to execute my revenge", he pondered after he had finished his business in Gringotts. He left with a sly smirk on his lips while he made new plans.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was almost dark outside, only if you watched carefully you could notice a black figure walking fast on the street. Or better, you could see a black cloak which covered a tall and slender figure. You couldn't see the face, but you could say with no much doubt that it was a man, or boy.

Said figure stopped in front at a house, a house like many others in the street. The cloaked person stood in front of the door and whispered something no one near could hear. Then he entered.

He took down the hood of his cloak and checked every room. Then he went with confidence in the most poor one. The figure sneered at the plain room and with an almost repulsed sigh, he sat on the shaky chair, the only one in the room.

Then he waited.

When he heard a door open and footsteps climbing the stairs, he smiled.

It was time for the show to start.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi to you all!_

_Thanks for the reviews, I like them. I like them very much, so don't hesitate to write them! Rather, I hope you keep writing them._

_Yes. I had something to say to you. I know I said I will post every seven days, but I can't keep up with that. I had a very busy and awful week and in future it will not be much better because of work and family problems, so I need more time between a chapter and the next one. I'm really sorry I'm late with this one, but I didn't want to rush a chapter and not write it at the best I can because I hadn't enough time. So I'll POST EVERY 10-12 DAYS, ok?_

_Then a little question for you.. do you think the chapters are too long? Do you want them shorter, longer or they're fine like this?_

_Now that I said what I wanted, GOOD READING! Here's the chapter!_

_ps. don't forget to review ;p _

_DISCLAIMER : do I really need to do this? Yes? Umph! Oookay.. _

_I don't own Harry Potter and the others. They're property of J.K.R. _

_Happy now? Uff._

CHAPTER FOUR

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_BACK AT THE BANK ..._

Harry and Neville spent almost two hours in the Potters' vault.

The first impression they had when the goblin opened the door of the vault was that it was _huge_ and _golden_. Harry only saw his vault for school years a couple of times and he thought it had the vastest amount of gold one person could ever imagine. However he found out he was largely mistaken: his family's vault was many times bigger than his and loaded with money. Only then he understood just how rich he really was, a fact that boggled his mind. For all of his life he didn't even posses his own clothes and now he was one of the richest guys in England. He was simply astonished.

It took them a few minutes to come out of their initial shock. When they returned to reality they went to explore the rest of the vault. It was Neville who found first something interesting.

"Harry! Hurry here! Fast! Look at what I found!", he exclaimed excited.

"Uh? What?", Harry asked once he had reached his friend. "Mm.. rings? Why are they so special? Are they magical? What can they do?".

"Eh? You don't know? But- but they're your Family's rings!", Neville looked shocked at the other boy. How was possible Harry, the Heir of two of the most important Houses in England, didn't even know how important Family's rings where? Sure the Headmaster had kept him in the dark about many things, but the rings where one of the first lessons a wizard learned at a young age! He had never believed totally that Professor Doumbledore, the most respected wizard, was truly evil in his intentions, but now he saw how wrong he was. If the Headmaster could go to such extent in keeping Harry, the most famous wizard, ignorant of wizards' traditions and customs, then what were his true intentions towards his friend? Surely nothing good would come out of that if it continued. Never Neville was more glad that Harry wanted to escape from the Headmaster's clutches and he, Neville, swore to help him in this.

Neville, then, started explaining Harry what Family's rings were and why they were so important for a wizard.

"So, in a nutshell, they show to others how important a wizard is because they are only for the Lords and Heirs of the most Ancient and Noble Houses. Besides they are magical so they can protect the wizard who wears them from poisons, love and mind-controlling potions and a number of hexes and dark curses. Right?", Harry summarized after having listened to his friend explanation.

When Neville nodded, he continued. "And the person in charge of explaining this to me was one of my godparents. But Sirius was in Azkaban and then he died before having had the occasion to inform me, and Alice Longbottom, who apparently is my godmother and your mother, was cursed with the Cruciatus a few days after Voldemort killed my parents and she has been in St. Mungo's since then. So the next person in charge was my magical guardian. And who was it? Ta-da! One Albus Doumbledore, of course! Who else? And naturally he thought that not telling me this was for my own good, because I was too young. Yes it makes a lot of sense", Harry ranted, his magic slowly going wild as his anger grew.

"Mmm … Harry? Are you okay?", asked Neville after a while that the other boy stood silent, petrified with anger in a whirlwind of pure, powerful magic.

"Okay?! NO! I'm not okay! I'm sure he didn't tell me because he didn't want that I take advantage of the protection the rings can give me! This means he has always wanted me only as his puppet to manipulate as he pleases and that he has never cared about my safety, like all the others adults I encountered in my life, safe two or three that, however, couldn't and can't do much for me", Harry shouted, then he continued in almost a whisper with his head lowered so his hair concealed his face. "When they told me I was a wizard and I left for Hogwarts I thought that there was someone here who cared for me because they were kind and all smiles for me. I thought that they would discover how my relatives treated me and so they would save me from them. But then they didn't ask how I was treated and instead they awarded me lots of points for my 'hero's actions', it didn't matter for them if I risked my life, or if I was badly injured in doing it. I dueled a dangerous and powerful wizard defeating him, I saved people lives. That was what mattered. Not that I was reckless or scared or merely a teenager, no, I wasn't so important. They didn't stop me from participating in the Tri-wizard Tournament even if it was too dangerous for a kid, even if it could result in my death because I didn't know many spells, even if I wasn't the one to put my name in the goblet. They went with the flow, with the crowd, with the people who wanted their hero to participate", Harry shuddered remembering how it ended, that tournament.

Neville didn't know what to say, how he could comfort his friend, who was like a brother for him. However before he could do or say anything, Harry continued in the same sad and resigned tone as before.

"The only ones that really cared can be counted on the fingers of one hand. There was that teacher when I was seven that noticed I behaved like an abused child, but nobody believed her and she soon moved away due to work, leaving me alone again. Then there is Remus, maybe. He was my parents' friend but he disappeared right after their death. I know he is a werewolf and they were part of his pack, but I was the cub of that pack and he didn't thought of me never once for years! He had lost most of his pack that night, but I lost my parents and everything with them. He didn't care enough in the end, so I can't count even him", he sighed.

"Mmm.. you can call me stupid, but wasn't Professor Remus who taught you the Patronus charm?", inquired Neville.

"Yes".

"Then, doesn't that mean he cares about you and your safety?", continued the boy.

"I suppose yes, but where was he during all those years before? I'm torn, Nev. I want to believe that he cares about me, but if he does, then where was he? Why didn't he searched for me? And when he found me, why did he do nothing about my situation at home?", Harry asked Neville.

"I don't know the answers, sorry. You have to talk to him, maybe he had a reason".

"I'll do it, but not now. Now we have to finish exploring this vault and pack everything and move to a safe place", decided Harry, feeling better thanks to the other boy. It didn't happen often for him to have such sad thoughts, but once he started it was difficult for him to stop them. It was the first time it happened in front somebody else other than him, but he was glad it did because Neville was able to put an end to them in a faster way and Harry didn't feel that lingering sadness like it had happened the other times.

"Yes, but only after you put on these rings. They're yours now, remember?".

Harry slided the two ring on his fingers and watched as they disappeared from sight. He was going to ask Neville if that was normal, when his friend anticipated him explaining that those types of rings become apparent only if he wanted them to and only to those he wanted. Harry was happy for that because he didn't want the old coot to find about them. They had to be a secret for a little longer.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Two hours later they had finally explored the entire vault.

They found many interesting heirlooms owned by the Potters during the centuries. Some of them were very strange, some were beautiful and, surprisingly, others emanated a dark aura. The two boys didn't know what those things could do so they limited themselves to merely watching and observing, but absolutely not touching: because who knew what magical characteristics they had? Instead they browsed all of the books and tomes they vault contained. They were in different languages and from different epochs. All of them were very interesting, but the two friends decided to take with them only a few about healing, defense, potions, herbology and even three in Parseltongue.

When they exited the vault they were loaded with the books, at least until Griphook took pity of them. The goblin gave each of them an enchanted pouch that allowed them to put in everything they wanted without taking space or being too heavy. The boys thanked him profusely, both very grateful of the gift since they knew goblins don't do gifts only business.

"Thanks, this bag is really useful, sir. I wonder if there is something similar for the money. That would be fantastic, don't you think, Harry? I mean, it will be difficult for us to come here and withdraw money unnoticed, so if a bag like this existed for the money than it will mean one trouble less", Neville said blushing.

"I didn't think of that, you know? But you are right, something like that will be really useful for us, especially considering that that old coot will go mental when he finds I'm not at the Dursleys' anymore. Then he will surely send every member of the Order in search of me and they will look here often", mused Harry who then turned looking at the goblin. "Sir, does a bag like that exist?", he asked.

"I'm glad you asked"; replied a grinning goblin, a sight that terrified the two boys inside. "A goblin can talk of that type of bag only if directly asked from the wizard. They are very rare and expensive. If you want I can procure one of them for each of you and tie it to your respective vaults".

"That would be wonderful, sir", thanked the two boys.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Fifteen minutes later they were back in the room where they had been portkeyed with two magical bags each and grins on their faces.

"Thanks again for today, sir", Harry said.

"It was our pleasure to do business with you two. We will keep you informed about the investigation when we find something new. And don't worry: our owls are special and will find you wherever you are, wards or not", Griphook answered. "May your enemies perish by the blade of your sword and may you gain even more gold", the goblin greeted them.

"May your business prosper and your gold multiply", both boys answered.

They greeted the other goblins in the room and took the portkey they gave them to return home. In a blink, they were whisked away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

They landed in the garden behind the house, so as not to raise suspicion by the neighbors for appearing suddenly from nowhere. It was already dark outside, apparently their trip to the bank took them the whole day.

"We have to be fast now, go back to your house, Nev, and pack everything you think you'll need, then come back here at once. I'll do the same and I'll wait for you in the kitchen. Now hurry and go. We don't have much time and we're not safe here. See you later", said Harry before entering the house, while Neville didn't waste time and immediately disapparated away, doing as his friend suggested.

Firstly Harry went retrieving his trunk from the cupboard under the stairs, where his uncle had locked it at the beginning of the summer like always. He was very glad for being allowed to do magic because with a simple 'Alohomora' he opened the old door without problems. Then he levitated it towards his small room where some of his most treasured belongings were hidden.

He opened the door and..

"Stupefy!"

… all was blank.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

He was woken up by cold water wetting his head. The first thing he tried to do was point his wand where he thought stood the enemy, who had taken off his glasses as to impending him to see clearly. However to his horror he discovered not only that they had taken away his wand too, but also that he had been tied to a chair and every movement was impossible for him. It was then that something akin to pure fear started invading his mind and body, freezing him on the spot more efficiently than any spell.

It seemed even his attacker noticed it since he was so 'kind' as to return him his glasses and so his sight.

Harry calmed down considerably for that, only to freeze again an instant later, but for another reason. He knew that figure. Sure said figure was cloacked from toe to head with his face in the dark, but there was a little detail that revealed his identity. There was a strand of hair that stuck out of the hood. It was blonde.

"Malfoy?!"

"Wrong", the figure responded, taking down the hood which covered his face.

"Don't joke! You're Malfoy! What are you doing here?", asked Harry, suddenly really angry.

"Are you deaf, Potter? If I say wrong, then it's wrong. Try to listen to who has more brain than you", he mocked the other boy, who seemed perplexed. Seeing as the dark-haired boy remained silent, the figure continued in that mocking tone. "If only you try to read that stuff called newspaper, specifically The Daily Prophet, then you would have discovered that from today I'm no longer a Malfoy", said the boy while watching with hidden amusement the shock covering Harry's face as understanding took place in his overloaded and confused mind.

"What are you talking about? I'm sorry to inform you no owl is allowed here and in my infinite wisdom I happen to avoid everything written only for tell lies and entertain idiot people, like The Daily Prophet does", replied Harry sarcastically after having recovered from the stupor that news provoked in him. "Why are you here? What do you want?", Harry watched as Draco seemed pondering what and how much he had to tell.

In the end Draco took a deep breath, as to calm himself and prepare to a storm. Then he spoke. "Listen well, because I'm not telling this twice. Swear that what I'm going to say will remain in this room, between us and nobody else".

Harry swore after seeing the seriousness in the blonde's face, so Draco continued. "You can believe me or not, but what I'm going to tell you is the truth. I have started having doubts about the Dark Lord for a while, long before this summer. So I planned an escape in case things would get bad with my 'father': I saved money in another vault and kept it a secret from my family. This year I went home like always and I thought this would be a summer like the others before. However I was wrong. There wasn't my 'father' at the train station waiting for me like the other years, I discovered later at home that he was being 'punished' by the Dark Lord for failing his task at the Ministry. Tsk, 'punished', more like tortured like a mere mud- muggle! It had been that way for days, until my 'father' reached his limit and the Dark Lord couldn't punish him anymore. But he wasn't satisfied like that and I was forced to take his place. The only thing my _father _said to me was that I must be proud to have such privilege! Do you believe it?! And he-he did..", Draco didn't continue the sentence, but started pacing the small room while a single solitaire tear fell on his cheek before being rudely and hastily wiped away. Harry didn't say anything, understanding that there still was something the other boy was not yet ready to tell.

He had never heard once before someone say something with so much hatred and resentment, like Draco did in that moment. He was also very surprised to see the blonde lose composure so easily in front of him, without him being the cause. He waited silent while the other boy took deep breaths to calm himself before continuing narrating his story.

"In the end the person who mended me after that was my godfather, and no, I'm not telling you who he is. That is a secret. Anyway, he saved me and he kept me hidden from them, until my _beloved father_ decided it was time to visit him home and I had to escape again. I had stayed in the muggle world since then. Today I went to Gringotts to see my vault and discovered that that man had the nerve to disown me!", he shouted. "When I saw you at the bank I decided to change my plans. In the beginning I wanted to stay hidden in the muggle world, but then I saw you and thought that maybe in allying myself to you against the Dark Lord I'll have my revenge against my _father_", he concluded.

"You, you want to ally with me, me, so you can have your revenge against your father?! Did I hear right?",a stunned Harry asked and when the other boy merely nodded, he continued. "How can you be so sure that I will defeat Voldemort, forever this time?"

"I know you". When Harry kept simply staring at him as if he didn't understand the meaning of those words, Draco explained. "You are a hero in the core, Potter. You can't simply stay aside and watch while other innocent people suffer at the hands of a monster. A monster that, apparently, you seem destined to fight. You will do everything in your power to destroy him in a definite way. And if you add to that that you survived the killing curse when you where merely a baby, then you have the power needed to destroy him".

"You're right for the first part, Malfoy-".

"Black":

"Uh?".

"I said I'm no longer a Malfoy, now I'm Black, from my mother, Potter".

"Oh. This is undoubtedly interesting", Harry mused to himself. "However it's not for now to discuss. Continuing from before.. And maybe in the right path for the second one, Black. But I'm sorry to say that you are wrong for the last one. I survived because of the love my mother had for me, it wasn't for my power".

"Putting aside what you said at the discover of my new surname, I must say this. You're really stupid, Potter. Are you blind? How many families do you think the dark lord and his followers killed? And how many children there were among them? Then, do you really believe that their mothers didn't love them enough to save them like your mother supposedly did with you?".

"No, I don't. But maybe they were muggles and didn't have magic to do it", Harry said feebly, not really believing in his own words himself.

"There were some witches among them, Potter. You didn't survived thanks to your mother, even if I believe she really loved you. However you survived because of you, of your power", Draco stated sure of it.

Harry didn't answer to that, instead he stayed silent, lost in his thoughts. Never, before then, he thought of that. He believed Mal-Black was right in what he said, but it was difficult for him to accept it. For all his life, everyone had always told him that it was thanks to his mother that he survived and he was so happy that his mother had loved him so much as to save him from certain death. However, truth be told, in that story there were so many blank gaps that it made reasonably impossible for it to be true. First, if he was the only survivor and there was nobody else there that night, then how did they know it had happened as they told him? Second, if somebody else was there, was it a friend or a foe? If friend, then why didn't he intervene to help his parents? If foe, then why didn't he kill him, who was only a defenseless baby?

There were so many questions and no answers for them. Harry swore to himself that he would find the truth and take revenge on whoever was there that night, if there was somebody.

"I accept your offer", he whispered in the end. "However there is a condition", he told to the other boy.

"Talk".

"You must swear on your magic that you won't betray me or my friends, that you are really against Voldemort and your father, and that you won't reveal where will go now to nobody, not even your godfather, if I don't give you the okay. You agree?".

Draco didn't respond, instead he swore the oath on his magic.

"Good. Now release me, we're allies".

"Mm.. I don't know.. it's satisfying seeing you like that, you know?", Draco joked, only to release Harry a second later.

"Neville will be here in a minute, then we'll go, okay?".

"If you say so. But tell me. Why don't we stay here?", asked Draco after a while of waiting Longbottom.

It was Harry's turn to smirk then. "Because, you see, we're not safe here. There are absolutely no wards around this house".

Draco paled. "B-b-b but!", he stuttered.

Harry laughed. "It's the truth, I can swear it if you want. No blood wards, no wards of any type were placed here. We're totally unprotected here. And it's all that old coot's doing".

"The headmaster?", asked Draco, still very pale.

"Yes. By the way, why didn't you go to him after what happened you this summer?", asked a now curious Harry.

"He always talks about houses unity, he always appears so kind and gentle, but when you watch closely you can see it's all a mask. When did he ever do something for us Slytherins? Never. So I don't trust him, simple".

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Neville arrived then minutes later and, after a moment of panic, shock and confusion, everything was explained to him. He accepted Draco's offer like Harry did. Then the three of them portkeyed to Wiggledale Cottage.

They didn't look around, too tired from the busy day to being able to really admire the warm cottage. Instead they immediately searched for the beds and went to sleep, fully clothed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	5. Chapter 5

_Ehm.. hi?_

_I was very happy 'cause of your reviews: I like to know your opinion on this story, so that I can correct any mistake I make. So.. review and tell me your opinion! Thanks!_

_Forgive me, I'm late in updating again. My computer broke and for a while I lost the desire of writing, 'cause of some problems. I'm so very sorry!_

_For DISCLAIMER  see chapter 4. Also, be assured I don't make money out of it._

_ps. Besides, I don't own that grumpy pet (you'll know who I'm referring to). It's not mine and I don't make money out of it neither. Here, I've said it._

_Now, here is the next one! Hope you enjoy it. REVIEW!_

CHAPTER FIVE

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH".

Two boys jumped in fright and fell on the hard and cold floor, stunned. A moment before they were sleeping peacefully, but the next thing they knew they were sitting on the floor, blinking stupidly at the room. After two minutes of utterly shock, they searched for their wands and run out of their room to see what danger had befallen on the third boy of their small group. They met outside the closed door. Behind it they could hear screams that told them the peril was near and real. They glanced at each other and the one with messy hair signaled the other to be ready while he motioned to open the door, possibly without being discovered by whoever was attacking their friend.

They never had the opportunity to even touch said door.

A running figure slammed it open on the wall and bumped right on them both. They fell on the floor in a tangled mess of arms and legs and bodies. They fought with the others to set themselves free. A fact that happened only a long time later.

Then the messy haired boy entered the room to get rid of the danger, only to find it completely deserted. Frowning, he returned to his friends.

"Draco", he called.

The boy with blond hair stopped his frightened rant at the serious tone of voice used by his friend and turned his attention to the boy. "Yes", he responded.

"Why were you screaming?".

"Why? WHY?! Are you crazy?", Draco shouted, hysterical. "If you entered the room, you surely saw why I was screaming!", he accused while he paced waving his arms wildly.

"Well... the fact is that there is nothing in your room. So I'm asking you to tell me", the frown still in place.

"Are you joking?! It was on my pillow, PILLOW! Near my head! It was awful, I'm telling you! You can't have missed it! It was talking like a human! I've never seen something like that in my entire life! And it was scary, SCARY!", he ranted again.

"But Draco. On your pillow there was only a small cockroach. Surely you're not telling me you're so scared of something like that, are you?", Harry inquired shocked, while Neville covered his mouth with one hand to cover his smile at the thought.

Draco blinked, then he was furious. "Are you joking or are you so blind that you can't even see something that huge couldn't be something so small like a stupid cockroach?! Do I seem like a guy who can be scared of a little insect?! Are you kidding me?", he shouted.

"No, but your room is empty except for that little insect on your pillow. Go and see if you don't believe me".

So Draco went in his room with fury in his steps and took a glance around, still afraid to see that thing there. Then watched a second time. Then a third.

Nothing. There was nothing in the room, just like Harry had said. However he was sure of what he saw when he woke up that morning, so now he was very perplexed. Where had that thing gone? Was it still in the house or gone away? There were no answers to his doubts.

"There's nothing now there", he spoke calmly. "But there was before, when I woke up. I swear!".

"But, what? What did you see on the pillow?", asked Harry, seeing sincerity in the other boy's eyes.

"A grumpy, messy and arrogant owl! Here's what!It was horrible! And it had these HUGE yellow eyes and it smiled when he spoke! SPOKE! It was so scary, more scary than... than a smiling thestral! And it was on my pillow, near my poor head, watching me sleep, ready to make his move", he shuddered at the memory.

The two dark haired boys stared stupidly at their ranting friend, too stunned to move or say anything. Then they started trembling, until they shook vigorously with both hands clasped tightly over their respective mouths. It was a vain attempt, few moments later they were rolling on the floor howling with laughter and tears on their eyes at the absurdity of what Draco said. A speaking owl, what a joke!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Later that morning found the three boys peacefully seated on the comfy sofa in the living room. They had just finished their breakfast made with what they brought with them the previous day and they were currently discussing what they needed to do first.

"I propose to explore the cottage and see what it has to offer. It seems huge and I know for sure that nobody has set foot here in a very long time. The same was true for my godfather's house and it was awful clean it whole. I don't want to repeat that experience here, if possible", explained Harry, shivering slightly at the memory of that awful yet loved house and the cleaning that they had done there.

"Cleaning? I hope you're not serious! I won't clean, there are house elves for that. Surely you or your family has some house elf you can give the job to", replied a fearful Draco to the prospect of cleaning like a servant. Some things they taught him were simply too hard to change or forget.

"Listen, and listen well. If I call for one of my Family's house elves, the Headmaster will know for sure. Then we will have to deal with that old coot sooner that we expected. Do you want that? I believe not. By the way, me and Neville are emancipated now, is it the same for you?", asked Harry.

"Yes, I can use magic. I was disowned so I became emancipated automatically due to my age. If all of this would have happened last year, then I would have been too young yet for the emancipation. I also have my wand, that my godfather rescued for me. So I'll be able to help you and train with you", Draco said. "However I still believe we need a house elf. Otherwise it will be problematic buy food or keep clean the house while training and studying".

"Draco is right, Harry. I know you can't use your Family's house elves, but maybe there is someone else. I remember you become friends with a house elf at school, why don't you ask him to bond with you?", added Neville.

"Yeah, but before we must explore this house. The elf you're talking about is.. how should I say.. hyperactive and very enthusiastic. Beside it's Lucius Malfoy's former elf..", Harry glanced at Draco.

Draco blinked. Twice. Then he shouted. "You're the one who stole one of my father's elves? Y-y-you! How.. why?!".

So Harry told him the whole story behind it. At the end of his speech the other two boys, Neville too, were too stunned and speechless to even think on commenting it. Harry allowed them to recover, then they went on exploring the house together.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

They discovered the kitchen and dining room were near the living room, where in a corner there was a very huge fireplace, probably connected to the floo network as Draco suggested. The room was very spacious and opposite to the fireplace was the main door.

"Bleah! It's full of dust and spiderwebs, here!", complained Draco after a first glance at the place.

"Yeah, nobody has come here for years. The dust and spiders are only normal, afterall. Call yourself lucky that this place is so much better than my godfather's one", Harry replied. "Instead I'm curious at to what there is in the basement. Let's go".

Half an hour later they had discovered that downstairs there was a small potion lab with still some ingredients stored in some vials on the shelves. Near it, it was situated a training room with almost two entire walls covered with books about Defense, magical and muggle, Darks Arts and Spellcraft. There was also a big bedroom opposite the potion lab, connected to a bathroom and another bigger potion lab.

"Professor Snape would love living here", Neville commented when they found it.

"You can bet! Look at the ingredients stored here. Some are surely useless 'cause too old, but other are perfectly persevered and are very rare nowadays", Draco replied very excited himself at the discovery.

"Yes, yes. I know. Fell free to use them whenever you want. Maybe you can be our personal Potion Master, since I and Neville are crap with a cauldron. Remember only to brew some healing potions, I intend to start training very soon and they will useful then", Harry concluded as they headed to explore the upper floors.

At that moment Harry stopped, having noticed a strange shadow moving in the small potion lab. He moved to control what it was, but all was normal and still in the room.

"Harry, come on. Let's go. You're so slow, how come you're such a good seeker when you're so slow?", Draco complained.

"I understand. I'm coming, I'm coming", Harry replied and turned towards the stairs. So he didn't see two yellow eyes open in the dark and observing him from behind.

In the second floor they found a huge and well stored library at the end of the hallway, near a bedroom with a small bathroom. Another bathroom was near the stairs at the beginning of the hallway, near it there was a spacious study. Draco commented that that was most surely Harry's personal study, since he owned the house. It had also floo network.

Next they arrived exploring the floor they went to sleep on the night before. It had three bedrooms, all very comfortable and well furnished each of them with a bathroom. There was also a small storage room.

"Well, I like this cottage. It's not too big but also not so small to become full and cramped with three people living here", commented Harry after they had finished exploring.

"Yes, maybe a little too small for my taste, but it's not bad. Besides nobody will think of searching here for us when they will discover our absence", Draco added.

"I also like it very much. However there is no garden outside, only a lot of weed", Neville said. "If you don't mind Harry, can I create a decent garden outside? I have few ideas, and since I know you like to cook sometimes, I can add to it a herbal garden in a corner and a potion garden in another corner for you Draco. I mean, if you want", concluded a red Neville. He was instantly assured by the other two boys, who found that idea wonderful.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Well, I say it's time for you to call that elf to clean this house. I've never seen so many spiders and insects in my life as here today", Draco said to Harry.

"Yeah, you're right".

"Sure I am. I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm always right. It's the others that don't understand this", he replied promptly. "You're lucky I'm with you, if not for me you would be cleaning now and even with no magic. I'm the mind of the group, you are the power, and you Neville are the pacifier".

"Yes, yes", chorused together Harry and Neville.

"So? Are you ready?", Harry asked. When the others nodded, Harry called. "Dobby!".

A soft pop then … complete chaos. Harry found himself being grabbed by the legs and hugged by a tiny little green creature, who, by the way, was repeating his name like a mantra. Ten long minutes later Harry was finally able to free himself, glaring at his two laughing friends for not helping him with the elf.

"The mostest greatest wizard Harry Potter has called Dobby, sir?".

"Yes Dobby", sighed Harry hearing how the little creature still addressed him. "We were wondering if you would like to work for us. You know, cleaning, cooking and so on", he explained.

"Sir Harry Potter wants Dobby be his personal house-elf, sir?", Dobby asked with big big eyes.

"Ehm, yes Dobby. Is that a problem for you? You don't have to do it if you don't want. I know you work at Hogwarts now and you're being paid. Naturally if you decide to accept our offer we will pay you the same as you are now", Harry ended, now preoccupied by the huge tears on the elf's face.

"It is an honour for Dobby, sir. Yous is very kind to wants Dobby, sir. Dobby is very happy to work for yous, sir. When cans Dobby start?", the elf asked truly happy to work for the wizard he admired so much.

"Harry, you have to bond the elf to your family so he can't be forced to tell our secrets to nobody, even that old coot, as you like to call him", intervened Draco.

"Draco is right, Harry. It will safer for us and I'm sure Dobby won't mind", Neville added.

"You are the experts in this, I'm muggle-raised and there is still so much about the wizarding world that I don't know, yet. If you say it's better to do it, then I'll do it. Are you ok with this, Dobby?".

"Oh, Dobby is so happiest. I is so lucky! Dobby is agrees, Master Potter sir", Dobby cried jumping in delight.

"Well then. What do I have to do?", Harry asked. Draco and Neville explained him the incantation he must say in order to the bond to form, then Dobby's magic will do the rest accepting the bond.

The ritual lasted only a few minutes, the Dobby popped away to start cleaning the house because it was 'too dirty for the greatest Master Harry Potter to live in'. The moment Dobby left the room the three boys sighed with relief: the elf's enthusiasm was too much to bear for too long, especially for Draco who had still some difficulties adapting to a life without the threatening presence of his father.

They rested for a while on the sofa in the living room, then they went on separate ways.

Draco informed the other two that he had waited long enough and that with Harry's permission, since that was his house, he thought it was time to inspect more closely the potion ingredients stored in the labs and get rid of the ones useless due to the aging.

Neville talked a bit more with Harry, then he too expressed the desire to go check more closely what interested him more. In his case it was the garden. He told his friend that he wanted to have at least a rough design of what he wanted it to become with the changes mentioned earlier. However he needed natural light for his work to be more accurate.

Harry encouraged him gladly since he too had plans for the remaining afternoon. He had noticed some interesting books in the training room that took his curiosity.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The three boys were in the middle of their occupation when they heard for the second time that day a scream. They abandoned what they were doing immediately and run upstairs. When they almost collided with each others, they come to a halt.

Draco was the first to speak. "If you two aren't the one who screamed, then who was?", he asked perplexed.

"Don't know", the two boys chorused.

"I think we have to go and see", Harry said indicating a door behind which they could hear voices.

"Bloody hell, Potter! This house of yours is worst than the Shrieking Shack! I tell you!", hissed Draco, while they moved closer to the two voices they heard arguing.

"No, I think not. That place has never had a ghost. Believe me, I know the entire story, one of these days I'll tell you", he replied. "Now shut up or they'll hear us", he admonished.

By then they were in front of the door, wands in hands, ready to attack whoever was behind it.

Harry glanced at Neville and Draco, then he opened the door.

"Come here! Yous is not permitted be here! Yous don't move. Dobby must hit you, come here".

"For Merlin's beard! Do you think I'm so stupid, little monster?! Don't you dare hurt even a single feather of mine! I'm warning you!".

"No no no. This is not right. Dobby must hit you! Yous is not real! Be nice, Dobby wills not hurt you. Come here to Dobby, bes nice", Dobby said while he approached the figure trying to hid a club behind his back.

However the figure had no intention to fall for that bad trick and dodged the little elf every time Dobby moved to hit it.

The scene was pretty funny and even the three boy would have thought so if they weren't to astonished by the fact that an owl, a common brawny owl, was speaking like was nothing.

"For Merlin's magic, Harry! That is the thing I saw this morning on my pillow! And it's speaking!", Draco hissed, not wanting to attract attention.

"But what is it? Owls didn't speak like us, the last time I checked", replied Harry.

"Harry, brother. Owls still don't speak. I don't know what that is, but maybe you can stupefy it, then tie it to.. to something and ask him?", suggested Neville, even if he was a little shaky.

"You know Longbottom? I think this is the first time I agree with you plenty. You had a very good idea. What are you waiting for, Potter? Do you want it to escape from the window? Do it now!".

"Draco. You become really annoying when you're scared and don't want to show it, you know?",Harry whispered back. "Why is it always me?", he murmured.

"_Stupefy!_".

"Because you have the best reflex here. And that thing is damn fast!", replied Draco.

"Uh. I see".

"Um sirs? Is Dobby needed here?"

"No Dobby, you can go clean another room for today, thanks", Harry replied and the elf dutifully popped away.

Discussion concluded, the boys moved closer to the strange owl, stunned on the floor. Established it was really stupefied, they tied it to the chair with a sigh of relief. Then they waited that it regain consciousness.

It took several minutes for the owl to open its yellow eyes, and it happened only because Harry was too impatient to wait longer, so he decided to cast _Aguamenty _to it.

"Who? Who? I'd like to know who! Who dared to wet me! Who? Who? Who stunned and tied me?! ", it shouted angrily.

Immediately two fingers pointed Harry.

"Thanks for sticking to me", Harry hissed sarcastically.

"No offense, but I'm a Slytherin to heart first of all", replied Draco, not guilty in the least.

"S-s-sorry Harry!", said Neville while still shaking. "It was a reflex! I didn't mean it! I don't know what took me! Sorry!". It was clear like the sun that Neville felt really guilty by the act, unlike the blonde.

"Umpf! Children. Always annoying poor innocent people! They've got no sense of respect for who is older than them. Ooh that beardy sly rusty old man! I'm sure he knew and now he's laughing from his tomb! Ooh, bastard!", the owl grumped, while the boys listened with wide huge eyes at his rant. "And you! Yes, you! Green eyes and a nest for hair! Tzk, when do you think to apologize? Mm?", it asked with his huge hypnotic yellow eyes.

"Uh. Yes, sorry, but you wouldn't wake up!", Harry responded after casting a drying charm at the owl. "What or who are you by the way?", he asked in the end, unable to stop his curiosity any longer.

"I see you have absolutely no manners, too. Just wonderful! My job is even more easy now! What a day! How I want to curse that barmy old man into oblivion! Pity he's already dead", he muttered.

The boys stood silent while listening to its muttering, too afraid to interrupt. However they sighed in relief when after a while the owl felt it was time to respond to Harry's question.

"You have the great honour to meet the high and magnificent one and only owl gifted with the ability to speak. In all history there has been only one owl with this ability. It was Merlin's personal owl. My name is Anacleto", the owl spoke with extreme smugness, that reminded Harry of when he first encountered Draco and the boy presented himself with the same hair of superiority.

If he took his time to think about it, he had to give the bird some credit. It wasn't often that an owl could speak, add to that that he was Merlin's personal owl and then he could perfectly understand why the owl had that hair of smugness while presenting himself. Moreover Merlin was only the most famous and powerful wizard in all history, some said he was even greater than the four Founders!

And here it was his owl. Simply unbelievable.

However, while Neville and Harry were gaping at the owl like children in front of a mountain of sweets, Draco was not. His eyes expressed every ounce of suspicion he felt. He was a pureblood wizard of one of the most Noble and Ancient Houses, so he had learned every tradition and story. Merlin's life was one of the things he had to study when a child. He knew everything there was to know about that great wizard, but never he heard the name Anacleto associated to him. In the end he decided to voice his doubts, mentally accusing Neville and Harry to have infected him with Griyffindors' tendencies.

"Merlin's owl was named Archimedes, and it died in a fire a few years after its owner. You can't be it", he accused without an ounce of doubt in his voice.

"I knew it. Yes I knew it! Children I said, and children I repeat! Arrogant, annoying brats! Here what they are. I told that rusty old man that never I would do this job if a child was involved in it, King Arthur was more than enough! So it goes without saying that he didn't mention it to me! Bastard I said, and bastard I repeat!", it complained angrily. "Now listen well little brat! When have you ever met a speaking owl, mm? Your books talk about more than one speaking owl, perhaps? Mm? Use that little brain your mother has gifted you with and think!", it reprimanded, while Neville and Harry didn't know what to do Believe Draco and be suspicious? Or burst out laughing at the owl's answer and consequent Draco's expression? In the end, both opted for the last and fell on the floor clutching at their stomach for laughing too hard, with tears in the eyes.

Draco glared at them, but that seemed to amuse even more the two dark-haired boys on the floor, so after a little while he stopped and took an offended look instead, with arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Ooh! Don't do the offended brat only because you were wrong, now. Accept you made an error like every respectable man do, don't put on a show", it chastised.

Draco sulked for a little while longer, then dropped the act and took an inscrutable expression instead. At that time the other two boys had already regained their composure, only shaking in amusement now and then.

Still a little offended by the reprimand and wanting fervently to divert the attention from him for the first time in his life, the blonde asked the owl why it was there.

"It's very simple, little brat", it responded. "It doesn't took a genius to understand that I'm here because Merlin himself wanted it".

Now there were all three boys gaping dumbstruck by that little revelation that no one of them noticed before.

"Brats!", the owl complained when after several minutes the situation didn't change with the gaping boys.

However that comment seemed to woke them up from their shock. Harry was the first to regain his voice.

"What was the job Merlin assigned you? You mentioned something like that before, if I'm not wrong", he inquired.

"Good boy. You're fast. Good reflexes, by the way. You show a grain of intelligence in the end. Maybe not all is lost with you", it mused. "Now, to answer your question, I was instructed with train you and guide you and your friends towards your destiny".

"What destiny exactly? If you're talking about the prophecy we already know it", Harry stated.

"What? That doggerel? Oh no. No, no, no. That is easy to carry out: a few spells here, a little cunning there, fast reflexes and finish. No, what I'm talking about is more serious and complicated than that".

"What are you talking about then?", Draco asked.

"It's a little early now for me to tell you. You need more training before and a different set of mind to believe entirely in what I will tell you. If I tell you now, you won't believe me and all will be lost. There will be no future for you", it explained. "However, don't worry. I'm not like that old coot, as you like to call him. Everything I know to help you, I'll tell you. And what I can't now, I will tell you when it will be the right moment. Trust me. This isn't a game of chess".

Be it that owl was Merlin's personal owl, be it the strength behind that voice, be it the seriousness of its eyes or be it the last sentence it spoke, but all three boys found themselves trusting that little grumpy and easily irascible bird.

Anacleto read in their eyes the answer it was searching for, so he nodded to himself in satisfaction. The first step was made, but it was only the beginning and the path was still long. The destiny of all Magic depended strictly by their decisions and actions. It would not be easy. That was the reason Merlin requested him to find them and guide them. The real Prophecy they had to accomplish was old like Time itself, and they were the Chosen Ones.

Lost in his thoughts, it was a few minutes later when he noticed how late it was and that he was still tied to the chair. He complained to the boys about it and they freed him immediately apologizing all the time

"Okay, okay. It's late now and tomorrow we had many things to do. You must wake up early, by eight you must be ready to start your first lesson of training. I won't help who slacks off", he stopped their apologies. "Now to bed", he ordered to the boys, who went without complaining.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~


End file.
